Wil Wheaton
Richard William "Wil" Wheaton III (born July 29, 1972, ) Wil Wheaton was born Richard William Wheaton III on July 29, 1972, in . He first gained attention by starring in the film (1986). He then played on the " " (1987) for three and one-quarter seasons. Playing himself, Wil serves as a minor but pivotal in the third season and is generally portrayed as a version of himself. He first appeared in "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" as he enters a tournament (Mystic Warlords of Ka'a) with Stuart and playing against Sheldon and Raj. Sheldon only joined because he wanted to confront him over an of the past: a young 15 yr. old Sheldon was when Wheaton failed to show up at the '95 Dixie Trek in around 1995 (it is revealed in "The Russian Rocket Reaction" that it was because Wil thought it was cooler to be a on (sitting in the lower ). In the final , Sheldon is about to defeat his hated , but Wheaton s him once more by telling Sheldon his had shortly before the and prevails. It is revealed that this was a to win and upon , Sheldon tenses up and screams angrily, "WHEATON!" just as yelled "Khan!!". Wil Wheaton reappears in the episode "The Wheaton Recurrence", where he Leonard and Penny's relationship in order to win a competition against the main characters, as Leonard and Penny were already having because of Leonard's premature " ". This causes Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard to dress as and . Sheldon names his team 'The Wesley Crushers', implying they will crush Wesley, who was Wheaton's character in Star Trek, however most interpret it as Sheldon naming the team after Wesley Crusher because they are of him. Wheaton appears again on "The 21-Second Excitation", Sheldon and his friends get in a long line to enter the , then Wheaton comes with Lonely Larry and Captain Sweatpants and enters the cinema without doing the line because of his status, causing Sheldon and friends to not be able to enter the . Sheldon then steals the movie from the and the gang gets chased by him and the movie goers. In "The Russian Rocket Reaction", Wheaton invites Leonard and Sheldon to a at his house. Leonard intends to go with Raj and Howard (until he tells everyone that he got offered to go into ), leaving Sheldon feeling betrayed by this. However, he has a change of when he finds out that will be attending. At the , Wheaton gives Sheldon the that he had always been waiting for, a signed, Wesley Crusher , saying, "To Sheldon, sorry it took so long. Your friend, Wil Wheaton." Sheldon immediately him and gives him a . However, Brent Spiner comes along and sees the action figure. He opens it. Sheldon then announces that Spiner is now his mortal instead of Wheaton. Wil Wheaton appeared again in "The Stag Convergence" as a guest at Howard's . He almost ruins (albeit inadvertently) Howard and Bernadette's relationship when he records Raj's (which reveals embarrassing details of Howard's sordid past) and posts it on , where it's viewed by Bernadette. She nearly calls off the until Howard makes an emotional , saying that he's no longer that and that it's all because of her, and she forgives him (even though she's still mad at him for not telling her about his past). In the episode "The Habitation Configuration", we see the front of Wil Wheaton's fictional . The house number is 1701 which is an obvious reference to his time spent on Star Trek: The Next Generation with the USS Enterprise's registry number being . Wil agrees to appear on a Star Trek of "Sheldon Cooper presents Fun with Flags". Amy is filming it and gets into an argument with Sheldon. Confused he takes Wil's side which makes Amy mad. After getting drunk, he shows up at Wil's house to defend Amy's and Wil . Fun Facts *Wil Wheaton really does live in Pasadena, California. *While guest starring on an episode of Fun with Flags, Wheaton's T-shirt bears the title card from The Guild, a web-series he guest starred on during the third and fourth seasons. Appearances Generator Rex (TV series) - Dr. Peter Meechum 2012-2013 The Big Bang Theory (TV series) - Wil Wheaton 2009-2013 Eureka (TV series) - Dr. Isaac Parrish 2010-2012 RedaKai (TV series) 2010-2012 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (TV series) - Darkstar / Mike Morningstar 2010-2012 Leverage (TV series) - Colin Mason 2009-2012 The Guild (TV series) - Fawkes 2009-2011 Underground Entertainment: The Movie - Scapegoat #1 2011 DC Universe Online (Video Game) - Robin 2010 Robot Astronomy Talk Show (TV series short) - The Physician 2010 Fallout: New Vegas (Video Game) - Robobrains 2010 Loki and SageKing Go to GenCon (short) - Wil Wheaton 2010 Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV series) - Ted Kord / Silver Age Blue Beetle 2009-2010 Family Guy (TV series) - Anti-Abortion Activist 2010 Ben 10: Alien Force (TV series) - Darkstar / Mike Morningstar 2008-2009 Ben 10: Alien Force - Vilgax Attacks (Video Game) - Darkstar 2009 Brütal Legend (Video Game) - Watt-R-Boys 2009 Kurokami: The Animation (TV series) - Yakumo 2009 Star Trek - Romulan 2009 Criminal Minds (TV series) - Floyd Hansen 2008 Grand Theft Auto IV (Video Game) - Alien 2008 Legion of Super Heroes (TV series) - Cosmic Boy / Human Scientist / Roderick Doyle 2007-2008 Numb3rs (TV series) - Miles Sklar 2007 Naruto Shippûden: The Movie - Taruho/Shizuku 2007 PvP: The Animated Series (TV series) 2007 Americanizing Shelley - Director Alan Smithee 2007 Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (Video Game) 2007 Random! Cartoons (TV series) - Kyle / Sir Horace 2007 Naruto (TV series) - Menma 2006 Avatar: The Last Airbender (TV series) 2006 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (Video Game) - Richard Burns - VCFL Caller 2006 Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (Video Game) - Richard Burns 2005 Teen Titans (TV series) - Aqualad / Computer Geek 2004-2005 Rainbow Six: Lockdown (Video Game) 2005 CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (TV series) - Walter 2005 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (TV series) - Skurg 2005 Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter (Video Game) 2005 Ghost Recon 2 (Video Game) 2004 EverQuest II (Video Game) - Festus Septimus / Overseer Zerrin / Merchant William 2004 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Video Game) - Richard Burns - Talk Radio 2004 Every Little Something by Dave (video) - 'Evil' Wil Wheaton 2004 Neverland - John Darling 2003 Book of Days (TV movie) - Danny 2003 Arena (TV series) - Co-host 2002 Star Trek: Nemesis - Wesley Crusher 2002 The Zeta Project (TV series) - Kevin 2002 Fish Don't Blink - Jimmy 2002 Biography (TV series documentary) - Narrator (Eclipsed by Death: The Life of River Phoenix) 2002 Jane White Is Sick & Twisted - Dick Smith 2002 The Good Things (short) - Zach Means 2001 Speechless... (short) - Ryan 2001 Twice in a Lifetime (TV series) - Dr. Thomas / Ryan Storey 2001 The Invisible Man (TV series) - Dorman 2001 Python (TV movie) - Tommy 2000 Deep Core - Rodney Bedecker 2000 The Girls' Room - Charlie 2000 Chicken Soup for the Soul (TV series) - Will 1999 Foreign Correspondents - Jonas 1999 Guys Like Us (TV series) - Steve / The Fig 1999 Diagnosis Murder (TV series) - Forest Ranger Gary Barton 1998 Fag Hag - Christian Bookstore Manager 1998 Love Boat: The Next Wave (TV series) - Tristan Reedy 1998 The Day Lincoln Was Shot (TV movie) - Robert Todd Lincoln 1998 Flubber - Bennett Hoenicker 1997 Perversions of Science (TV series) - Bryan 1997 Gun (TV series) - Bilchick 1997 Tales of Glamour and Excess - Danny Sugerman 1997 The Outer Limits (TV series) - Cadet 1996 Pie in the Sky - Jack 1996 Boys Night Out (short) - Marco 1996 It Was Him or Us (TV movie) - Scottie 1995 Mr. Stitch (TV movie) - Lazarus 1995 Sirens (TV series) - Wayne McGarrick 1994 Star Trek: The Next Generation (TV series) - Wesley Crusher 1987-1994 Tales from the Crypt (TV series) - Arling 1993 The Liars' Club - David Reynolds 1993 The Legend of Prince Valiant (TV series) - Prince Michael / King Michael 1993 Lifestories: Families in Crisis (TV series) - Robert Bierer 1992 December - Kipp Gibbs 1991 The Last Prostitute (TV movie) - Danny 1991 Toy Soldiers - Joseph 'Joey' Trotta 1991 Monsters (TV series) - Kevin 1990 ABC Afterschool Specials (TV series) - Nick Karpinsky 1989 The Man Who Fell to Earth (TV movie) - Billy Milton 1987 The Curse - Zack 1987 Family Ties (TV series) - Timothy Higgins 1987 Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (TV series) - Ehrich Weiss /Young Harry Houdini 1987 St. Elsewhere (TV series) - Owen Drimmer 1986 Stand by Me - Gordie Lachance 1986 Long Time Gone (TV movie) - Mitchell 1986 The Defiant Ones (TV movie) - Clyde 1986 Highway to Heaven (TV series) - Max 1985 The Last Starfighter - Louis' Friend 1984 The Buddy System - Tim 1984 13 Thirteenth Avenue (TV movie) - Willie 1983 Hambone and Hillie - Jeff Radcliffe 1983 The Secret of NIMH - Martin 1982 CBS Afternoon Playhouse (TV series) - Amos Cotter 1982 A Long Way Home (TV movie) - Donald Branch (8) 1981 External links Wil Wheatonon IMDb Gallery 814808b869b6f6cab80.jpg|Bret Spiner is now my mortal enemy. BOWL2.jpg|Wil vs. Sheldon. Crusher.jpg|Ensign Wesley Crusher. Jones2.jpg|Wil Wheaton and friends are getting in before Sheldon's gang. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode.png|Wil Wheaton is guest starring on Fun With Flags. Wil-wheaton-on-the-big-bang-theory.jpg|Wondering what is wrong with Sheldon. WilWheaton.jpg|With his mortal enemy. LEFT7.jpg PS7.jpg Category:Starred As Themselves Category:Guest Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cast Category:Science Fiction Actors Category:Star Trek Actors Category:Antagonists Category:Sheldon Cooper Category:Sheldon's Idols Category:Sheldon's Mortal Enemies Category:Articles With Photos